hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecil
Cecil is a citizen of the Sea Kingdom and the son of Mictilan and Shubaru. He's only about 12 years old, and he seems to have inherited his fathers overall sense of nervousness (only with a little less control freak basis and more just anxiety). Though nonetheless, he has big dreams and a good heart and loves to support his friends, often feeling bad that he can't do a lot for them other than talk to them. He hopes to support his friend as much as she had supported him. Appearance Cecil is a literal sand dollar and the damn handsomest boy you've ever seen. An actual sand dollar. Like, an actual sand dollar. A sand dollar but actual. Depending on what he ate throughout the week and the state of his health, most of his colours usually remain in the cool-colour palette range, such as shades of blue and purple. He also has a pink gradation to him that he takes on after his mom, despite being adopted. As sand dollars do, there is a flower-looking shape on his ,, head? Body. Thing. Top of him. He often likes to joke around with Umeme that he takes the flower on his head from Ukurage. Personality A timid and easily flustered child, Cecil fails to speak in the normal native tongue understood universally by the planet. Instead, he speaks exclusively in bubbles that the Sea Kingdom can understand. When he speaks, he often starts speaking before getting quieter near the end of his sentences, unsure if people want to keep listening to him, though the motivation from his turtle friend he's been building up his confidence. For about 3 years of his life, he grew up in a dysfunctional and starving household of starfish after low-tide killed off his normal family, and being unable to move as swiftly as some of the starfish nor be as flexible was always a subject of ridicule for him. Afraid to cause conflict, he often remained quiet and grew timid. Despite being incredibly shy, it isn't as if he is afraid of people by any regards. He dislikes conflict, but once he has the confidence that he can do something and sets his mind to a goal, he commits to it, almost obsessively so. When he was encouraged to join cross country, he gradually became one of the best in the team, and he often takes charge in group projects he's easily dissuaded upon a group disagreement. He hopes that one day he can be strong enough to protect his turtle friend, who often speaks up for him when he isn't heard or encourages him, and he enjoys her company greatly. Cecil has an extremely vivid imagination, and takes on many of the superstitions and quirky apothecary habits that his father taught him, such as crystal charging, palm reading, tarot reading, and all the sorts. He wants to grow herbs like his father does, though he knows that he can be forgetful in taking care of them, so he has a few corals that his mother bought him in his room instead. He likes drawing and making up fantastical worlds and adventures for him and Umeme to play in and as. Cecil is easily excitable and enthusiastic when it comes to talking to Umeme, though without her or in situations where he isn't speaking to her he has difficulty speaking up. He takes criticism extremely harshly, and while he does understand it's for the better of himself, it makes him feel bad. Because of this, he sometimes rather take the 0 on homework or tests instead of failing, as the fear of being graded on something and learning he isn't as good as he thinks he is about it makes him feel bad. Relationships Shubaru Mictilan Umeme Katatsumuri The Star Trio Trivia *Because of his father's experience in reading fortunes, he can read fortunes as well. He's especially good at palm reading. *Cecil is terribly afraid of the land due to his species' experience with drying up on land, and his past experiences with visiting with Ume had not made his fear any better. He can't go onto land without her company. Gallery Separate Files with|Okay Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Baby